


Yes？Yes.

by addd_light



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addd_light/pseuds/addd_light





	1. 1-2

1.

李承协是个恶魔，字面意义上的恶魔。

尽管很多人不相信也不知道，但恶魔已经作为一支神秘而古老的种族生存了许久，世界上的每一个国家都有大大小小无数个恶魔巢穴。

李承协就是一个居住在大韩民国首尔市的恶魔。

虽然李承协的年龄比互联网还要大，但在恶魔中他仍然算是年轻的晚辈，今天才是他第一次踏出他的巢穴。

现代化都市的生活节奏很快，李承协站在一栋大厦的楼顶，望着街道上川流不息的人群，静静等待着某个人第一次召唤他。

他记得自己离开前母亲的叮嘱，恶魔以人类的欲望为生，所以他要等一个人，一个需要向他求助来满足欲望的人。

想要一步登天的政客也好，想要一夜暴富的穷人也好，总有人会为了目的而寻求超自然的力量，那便是他李承协大显身手的时刻。

细小的黑色火焰从他的脚底蔓延开来，李承协有点紧张又有点激动，他马上就要见到第一个召唤他的人了。

只是他接下来的所见完全出乎他的意料。

召唤地点不在幽暗潮湿的地下室，没有魔法阵，也没有咒语书，黑头发白皮肤的男生坐在草坪上大树下，手里轻轻捏着一只精致的银色铃铛。

这和说好的不一样。

“竟然真的有用啊…”

草地上的男孩先出声，又大又亮的眼睛里闪着讶异而雀跃的光。

来都来了，恶魔的气势不能丢，李承协清清嗓子，特意用低沉的声音问到：“你就是召唤我的人类吗？”

“那你就是被我召唤来的恶魔吗？”

问题一般不会被用来回答问题，李承协被这句反问噎了一下，内心告诉自己不该和一个年轻人类一般见识，最终还是点了点头。

“我还以为卖给我铃铛的姐姐是个骗子，没想到她说的居然是真的，”男孩站起来，个子修长，几乎和李承协一样高，“我叫车勋，你呢？”

不，这绝对不正常，李承协不动声色，脑海里却已经闪过了无数疑问。

按照他的认知，交换名字是人类在交朋友时才会做的举动，而通常来说，人类并不应该和恶魔交朋友。

但是车勋的眼神和语气都太过真诚，李承协不好意思拒绝，只好又用和刚才一样的音调回答：“李承协。”

“哇，”车勋张大嘴巴感叹，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，“一点都不酷。”

果然，他还是不能理解人类的世界。李承协很想反驳车勋，想问他自己的名字到底哪里不酷，但理智告诉他，目前还有更重要的任务等着他完成。

“你叫我来，是有什么愿望？”

“我说了愿望的话，你就能实现它吗？”

“当然。”

“那，你就陪我聊聊天吧。”

聊聊天？李承协不解，母亲说过人类的欲望都是深不见底、丑陋至极的，但车勋居然只是要求自己陪他聊聊天。

可是他话已经放出去了，现在再反悔显得有些丢人。聊天就聊天吧，李承协想，反正也不是什么难事。

车勋并不能算是一个活泼的人，李承协虽然能感觉出他讲话时很兴奋，但终究是淡淡的软软的，有一种很特别的温柔。

车勋告诉李承协他今年二十岁，喜欢猫喜欢弹吉他，还会做很好吃的料理。

李承协不知道吉他是什么，也想象不出人类食物的味道，但他却意外地觉得听车勋说话很有趣，就像读一本引人入胜的书，激起了他对人类生活极大的兴趣。

这种感觉好像也不坏，李承协扭过头看着车勋的侧脸，漂亮的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀，不知疲倦地扇着。

下一秒那张好看的脸突然转向李承协，猫咪一样的嘴唇吐出一连串的问题。

“恶魔会有翅膀和尾巴吗？”

“你会不会飞？”

“可不可以表演一个魔法给我看？”

“你住在哪里？在地球上吗？”

……

有些问题李承协答得出，有些不能，但车勋的热情却似乎丝毫没有下降，不管李承协说什么，他都听得津津有味。

“那我下次再摇铃铛，你还会来吗？”

这是车勋的最后一个问题。

李承协能感觉出那只铃铛并不普通，既然能召唤他一次，那么就应该也会生效第二次。既然车勋有这样的力量，那么他就并不需要征求李承协的意见。

只是那双眼睛里充满了期待和一点过于明显的渴求，李承协被盯得耳后发热，除了肯定再也想不出其他回答。

“好。”

得到承诺的男孩难以掩饰开心，车勋抓起李承协的右手，勾住他的小指：“约好了，你可一定要来啊。”

人类没有魔力，才会想出这样除了仪式感之外毫无意义的约定方法。李承协低头去看他和车勋勾在一起的手指，心底莫名涌起一股痒痒的感觉。

他第一次离开恶魔巢穴，就拥有了一个人类朋友。

与车勋分别后，李承协独自带着满腹疑惑回了家，他查了许多古书，又跑去问母亲：有没有人类能只靠一只铃铛就召唤恶魔？

母亲貌似也没有想到她年轻的儿子第一次出门就遇到了这样的小概率事件，她语重心长地对李承协说：“世界上的确存在某些有特殊能力的魔法道具，但使用它们的人无一例外都是极其邪恶的，你一定要小心。”

邪恶吗？李承协默默摇摇头，看不出来啊，车勋除了说他的名字不酷之外好像哪里都很好。

“你们才见了一面，还不足以让你看透他的内心，等时间久了你自然会发现他坏心的本质。”

母亲拍拍李承协的肩膀，留给他这样一句劝告。

的确，他还不够了解车勋。可能等到下次再见的时候，他就能更懂那个人一点了吧。

这么想着，李承协还没有发觉到，他已经在期待与车勋的第二次相遇了。

2.

李承协第二次见到车勋，是一个周末的傍晚，在一栋白色建筑的墙角，落日的余晖把墙壁涂上金黄。

“承酱晚上好。”

承酱？是在叫我吗？李承协没反应过来，眯起眼睛歪了歪头。

“我给你起的新名字，怎么样？”

……不怎么样。意外收获专属昵称的李承协并不开心，车勋先是嫌弃他本来的名字，现在又自说自话管他叫“承酱”，这在恶魔看来实在是一种冒犯。

“我上次就想问了，我的名字到底哪里不酷？”李承协双手抱胸，细长的眼尾透出一丝狐狸似的狡黠。

“太像人类了，所以不酷，”车勋伸出一只手，掰着圆滚滚的手指数道，“撒旦、路西法、别西卜，这样的名字才比较酷。”

所以恶魔才不爱和人类进行任何交易之外的沟通，李承协叹了口气，都怪西方人编出什么圣经，给他们安上了一套根深蒂固的种族刻板印象。

“今天叫我来，是有什么愿望？”急于终止关于名称的话题，李承协又搬出他的固定台词。

“我想你待会儿去看我演出，我要在校庆晚会上弹吉他了。”

吉他，李承协想起来，车勋上一次提到过他喜欢吉他，不过……

“就这个？”

“就这个。”

车勋的神色无比认真，好像这对于他来说是件十分重要的事情。李承协再一次不解，为什么车勋总是提这些奇奇怪怪的愿望？他不要财富不要权力，召唤一只恶魔就只是为了让他去看自己演出？

但无论愿望是什么，恶魔总归要满足它。

于是一个小时后，李承协站在拥挤的学校礼堂中，对于自己之前作出的决定后悔不已。他有史以来第一次被这么多人类包围，女性香水的味道混着震耳欲聋的音响，搞得他甚至有了种头晕的错觉。

原本就吵闹的人群突然间变得更加骚动，女孩们个个捂住嘴巴，发出克制的尖叫，更有人激动地指着台上跳起来。

李承协顺着大家的视线向舞台上望去，是车勋。他抱着一件看起来像是木制的葫芦形物体，没有回应观众给予他的欢呼，视线在所有人的脸上扫来扫去。

他在找我，李承协突然意识到。鬼使神差地，李承协抬起胳膊冲车勋招了招手，得到一个安心而惊喜的笑容。

舞台灯光亮得过分，车勋低着头弹吉他又太过投入，李承协看不清他的脸，但他没来由地就觉得这一幕很美。车勋垂着眼睛演奏名为吉他的乐器，像那些弹着竖琴唱圣歌的天使。

不知不觉李承协就好像入了迷，直到车勋鞠躬退场，他都还怔怔地站在原地出神。身后有人拉了拉他的衣角，不由分说拽着他走出了礼堂。

天已经黑透了，人造灯光投在一颗星星都没有的夜空上，也投在车勋笑意盈盈的眼睛里。

“好看吗？”

好看，眼睛很好看，鼻子很好看，嘴巴也很好看。

不对，他不是这个意思。

李承协花了一两秒钟才反应过来，车勋是在问他演出好不好看。事实上李承协不太懂音乐，恶魔的世界里很少有这些消遣，但他还是点点头，对车勋说：“你弹得很好。”

“其实我电吉他弹得更好，下次有机会再给你听。”

明明刚才已经有那么多人为他喝彩为他鼓掌，但来自李承协的称赞似乎更让车勋欣喜，他从外套口袋里掏出一个小小的三角形薄片，递给李承协。

“我的拨片，送给你。”

从来只有恶魔向人类索要代价，而没有恶魔接受人类礼物。李承协盯着那块小小的塑料制品，越发觉得车勋真是一个奇怪的人。

奇怪，但又很特别。特别到以至于在很久很久的后来，李承协回忆起他年轻时在人类世界的所见所闻，脑海中第一个浮现出的画面就是车勋翘起唇角，温柔地喊他“承酱”。

李承协当晚回到巢穴，捏着吉他拨片左看右看，不知道该把它放在哪里。这么小的东西，丢进宝藏箱子里肯定一下子就找不到了。李承协不想让车勋送给他的礼物那样石沉大海，思来想去，找来一条细细的黑色软绳，把拨片穿成了项链。

他的长辈们也有很多喜欢戴各种首饰，红宝石戒指，祖母绿胸针，虽然相比之下他的拨片项链简陋了点，但李承协站在镜子前来回打量打量自己，还是对这件新饰品十分满意。

臭美了半晌，李承协又想起母亲对他的叮嘱，他已经见了车勋两面，依然没发现这个人类的邪恶之处到底在哪里。

怎么办呢？好像只有继续相处才能认清他吧？

分不清是出于好奇心还是别的什么感情，像是一道只能回答“yes”的判断题，车勋从那时起，成了李承协记忆书页上绕不开、抹不掉的一行字。


	2. 3-4

3.

车勋召唤李承协的频率差不多保持在固定的一周一次，但地点可谓是花样百出。

有时候是在车勋的家里，他带李承协看自己养的两只猫，把苹果削成兔子模样给李承协吃。

有时候是在学校的社团练习室，车勋弹吉他弹贝斯弹键盘，凡是他会的乐器都给李承协展示了个遍。

有时候是在僻静无人的公园，木质长椅被罩在树荫下，车勋分给李承协一把坚果，和他一起喂偶然到访的松鼠。

最多的是在某栋建筑物的天台，大风吹得衣摆呼呼作响，但视野是独一无二的好，能一口气望见一公里外的南山塔。

他们已经相识快两个月了，李承协放弃了例行公事问车勋的愿望，接受了承酱这个名字。在那块十几平米的屋顶上，李承协拥有了很多个他生命中的“初体验”。

比如李承协第一次用耳机听歌，白色的线不太够长，他和车勋不得不把头靠在一起。传进耳朵里的音乐欢快活泼，唱歌的人用的是一种他听不懂的语言，李承协没记住那首歌讲的是怎样一个故事，只记得车勋的头发又软又好闻。

比如李承协第一次玩手机游戏，小小的电子屏幕很难操作，他的角色一次又一次被打倒再站起来。车勋在一旁幸灾乐祸地笑，笑够了又贴着李承协的肩，绕过他的胳膊，手把手教他怎么过关。

再比如李承协第一次喝烧酒，透明的液体辣得他直吐舌头，车勋却面不改色灌了好几杯。酒精没能麻痹李承协的神经，它们只染红了车勋的脸颊眼尾，喝醉的男孩扑进他怀里，连喊他承酱的语气都像撒娇。

他和车勋一起看了第一部电影，拍了第一张照片，在人类世界的所有经历对他而言都是全新的冒险，而和车勋一起度过的那一部分是最难忘的闪光。

而今天，是李承协第一次过人类的新年。

依旧是在熟悉的天台，冬日的夜空总是更深一些，街道上五颜六色的霓虹灯也显得更炫目。车勋半张脸都埋在羽绒服领子里，十二月底的冷风冻红他的耳朵尖，像童话绘本里乖巧的精灵。

见李承协来了，车勋冲他招招手，从书包里掏出两只保温杯，里面是热乎乎的年糕汤。

其实恶魔几乎不需要进食，对口味的要求也远远不如人类挑剔，但不管车勋做什么料理，李承协倒是都会一口不剩的吃光。他也判断不出到底怎样算好吃，但他知道如果把那些食物吃掉的话，车勋会很开心。

“今天奶奶还好吗？”李承协接过保温杯，像关心某位许久不见的老友，自然地问到。

“比前几天好一些了，爸爸妈妈都在医院陪着，所以我才跑出来见承酱的。”车勋拧开另一只杯子的盖子，一下子涌出来的热气晕成一团白色的雾。

在彼此的关系变得更亲近了一些之后，车勋告诉李承协，当初自己之所以买下那只可以召唤恶魔的铃铛，是因为奶奶的病。虽然车勋因为害怕没有按照本来的目的和李承协做交易，但双方好像都对目前的现状更满意，哪怕隔着一道巨大的种族鸿沟，也没法阻止他们做无话不说的至亲。

李承协吃完自己杯子里的年糕汤，又帮车勋解决掉他吃不下的那部分，时钟转着转着，眼看就要到新年的零点了。

车勋搓着有些冻僵的手，又突然想起什么似的，拿起铃铛冲李承协晃晃：“你知道吗，今天给奶奶送药的护士姐姐摇了我的铃铛，但是你没有出现。”

“一般这种特别的道具是需要特别的人来使用的，除了你以外的人应该都没法用它召唤我。”

这件事在李承协眼里并不算新奇，古往今来有很多这样的例子，所以他只是平淡地附和了车勋两句。但听到这话的车勋却像个受到表扬的小朋友，亮晶晶的眼神里满是欣喜。

“好神奇，就像鬼怪新娘一样。”

两个月以来，李承协从车勋那里学到了很多他以前不了解的人类知识，但依然有些词语在他的理解之外，比如新娘。

对于恶魔来说，两方结成伴侣的最大目的，就是和力量地位都相近的同类繁衍后代。他们没有婚礼这种仪式，李承协自然也不知道新娘是什么。

看出李承协的疑问，车勋一字一句解释道：“在人类世界，女孩子如果喜欢一个人，就会想做他的新娘，穿漂亮的婚纱，在亲友的见证下和他约定好做一辈子的伴侣。”

说着还掏出手机，找出姐姐结婚时的照片，指给李承协看。李承协端详照片片刻，又回忆起校庆晚会上，被耀眼白炽灯光笼罩的车勋。

当时他觉得那像天使的光环，现在看来，也像新娘的头纱。

可是车勋说只有女孩子才可以做新娘，好可惜。

可惜什么？

李承协猛地从胡思乱想里爬出来，心虚地瞅一眼车勋，得到的是意料之外的对视。尽管他常常觉得车勋的眼睛会说话，却从来没有一刻像现在这样，写着多到快要溢出来的复杂感情，炽热又浓郁。

“承酱，”车勋凑近一些，鼻尖只和李承协相隔几公分，“你知道人类是怎么约定终生的吗？”

不是勾住小指吗？

李承协想问，喉结滚动两下，却一个字也说不出。

为什么心跳的声音这么大？为什么耳朵这么烫？为什么这么期待？

软软的嘴唇贴上来，李承协没有躲开，也忘了呼吸。车勋没有停留很久，他退回到刚刚的距离，手机屏幕上的数字恰好跳到0：00。

远处点燃了新年的第一发礼花，爆炸声不大，李承协却吓了一跳，仿佛星星点点的焰火不仅炸开在城市上空，更炸开在他的胸口和喉咙。

像是要保护他不再被礼花声惊到，车勋伸手捂住李承协的耳朵，指尖凉凉的，掌心却热热的。

“承酱，新年快乐。”

4.

在恶魔的观念里，逃跑是很丢脸的一种行为。

但李承协还是逃了，而且逃得很仓促。

他甚至没有留给车勋任何一句解释或是告别，就只是下意识地，“啪”的一声从天台消失不见了。

至于逃跑的理由，李承协自己也不清楚，他只能肯定，他绝不是因为车勋亲了自己才逃跑的。

小时候父母也经常亲吻他的脸颊或是额头，即使是亲吻嘴唇，对于恶魔来说也没有什么特殊含义。李承协躺在自己的床上，双眼死死盯着房间的天花板，不明白自己究竟是怎么了。

尽管比起人类，恶魔的情绪没有那么丰富，但最基本的几种感情还是共通的。喜悦，愤怒，恐惧，唯独有一种感情大部分恶魔都不懂。

爱，喜欢，迷恋，人类为了这些乐此不疲地牺牲自己，可是在恶魔的世界里，他们鲜少体验到类似的感觉。

李承协对“喜欢”唯一的理解，也仅限于他在某本旧书里读到的一小段叙述，而当车勋吻他的时候，自己的状态实在是和那里面的描写太像了。

当然，李承协也听过那么几个关于“爱”的传说，恶魔与恶魔之间的，人类与人类之间的，偶尔也有恶魔与人类之间的。不过这些故事的结局大都不太美满，所以在李承协看来，喜欢上谁往往是会导致不幸的。

柔软的被面在李承协手里团成疙瘩，他心想母亲的话一点都没错，车勋这个坏人，竟然教给他这样危险的东西。可是他翻个身，又无论如何也对车勋恨不起来。

正相反，他现在一想起车勋，就只有一种麻酥酥的悸动，好像浑身的汗毛都要立起来，攥紧拳头咬住嘴唇才能克制住自己想奔向他、抱住他的冲动。

人类有种零食叫跳跳糖，李承协只吃过一口，可此时此刻那些彩色的小颗粒仿佛洒在了他心里，噼里啪啦地敲打他，震得鼓膜都嗡嗡作响。

怎么办啊，他喜欢上车勋了。

那，车勋喜不喜欢我呢？

这个念头甫一闪过，李承协的脑海里瞬间警铃大作，他从床上弹起来冲进浴室，试图用凉水冷却一下自己高温的大脑。然而水打湿他的头发和衣领，却没办法浇熄他心里那团躁动的火。

挣扎良久，李承协终于放弃了欺骗自己，大字型往床上一摊，开始认真思考起刚才的问题。他从书箱最底下找出那本记载着“喜欢”症状的旧书，翻开泛黄的纸页，一条一条对照着研究起来。

证据一，车勋有给他起特定的昵称，而且叫他的时候总是会笑。证据二，车勋会送他很多特别的礼物，吉他拨片还有亲自做的料理都算。证据三，车勋和他有过亲密的肢体接触，牵手拥抱，连最高级别的接吻都做过了。证据四证据五证据六……

数了半天，李承协看着那张清单，十几条证据好像够了又好像不够。越去想就越心烦，李承协干脆合上书丢到一旁，打算等下次再见面时直接找车勋问个清楚。

只是当时的李承协没有想到，他在新年夜从车勋面前逃走，等待他的竟然是前所未有的长久的分别。


	3. 5

首尔下了几场不大不小的雪，气温突破了一年之中的最低点，最爱美的女生也裹上了最厚重的羽绒服，一月过去了。

太阳比之前出现得更勤了一点，虽然还是经常起风，但吹在身上已经没有了刺骨的寒冷，二月也过去了。

天气回暖得很明显，柳树上开始冒出嫩绿的新芽，偶尔也能见到抢先开放的迎春花，三月眼看也要过去了，李承协还是没有见到车勋。

起初李承协担心车勋是生他的气，默默准备了好几套哄人的话，在脑海里演练了好几遍向车勋认错的场景。他也独自去过几次天台，用小石子在地面上写“对不起”，可一直到快写满一整块地砖，车勋也没有出现。

没有了车勋的人类世界相当无趣，电影音乐都失去了吸引力，李承协又回到了一个人坐在大厦楼顶无所事事的状态，日常就是攥着他的拨片项链发呆。

七十多个昼夜似乎格外漫长，曾经填满他的现在又给他留下最多空缺，李承协第一次真实地体会到了所谓的孤独。

思念就像拧成一股的麻绳，每天每天勒得李承协几乎窒息。他想车勋毛茸茸的头顶，圆嘟嘟的鼻头，又想他藏在方形镜框后的眼和缩在外套袖子里的手。

首尔市有一千多万人，即使是对于恶魔来说，要在这样的人海里找到一个车勋也太难了。李承协向他熟知的每一位恶魔同伴打探消息，又到车勋常去的几个地方等了又等，依然没有发现车勋的任何踪迹。

直到某个平凡的初春午后。

不知道是不是命运总爱捉弄众生，就在李承协觉得他快要彻底弄丢车勋时，他终于再一次捕捉到了那个熟悉的身影。

在他们第一次相遇的大树下，充满潮湿青草味的空气，还有他好久不见的车勋。

和李承协的重逢显然不在车勋的设想内，像做了坏事被逮个正着的小孩，车勋嘴巴张开又闭上，在想出第一句合适的台词前，就被李承协抱了个满怀。

“我有点想你。”李承协把脸埋进车勋的颈窝，使劲闻他身上清爽干净的洗衣粉味道。

他就这么一直抱着车勋，直到后背传来被环住的触感，贴着车勋脸颊的一小块皮肤被打湿，微凉的液体顺着他的脖子一直滑进衣领。

恶魔的眼睛不会哭，车勋的眼泪沾在他身上，像被圣水泼过一样灼灼地疼。

其实是特别想你，李承协心说，从离开你后的第一刻到刚刚见到你前的最后一刻，都特别想你。

恶魔总有种难以放下的矜持，诚实地坦白内心对他们来说并不容易。太肉麻的话李承协说不出口，他只是伸出一只手，温柔地摸摸车勋的后脑勺。

原来煎熬的不止他一个，原来车勋这么久以来也只是在等一句“想你”。好像再不抓住就来不及了，李承协抱着车勋的手臂又收紧一点，用力到放在车勋肩膀上的手指关节都泛起了白。

车勋哭够了，轻轻推开李承协，说话都还带着浓浓的鼻音：“我还以为你不会回来了。”

“对不起，”李承协替车勋擦干净脸上的眼泪，安抚性地捏着他的耳垂，“我在天台写了很多话，你没有看到吗？”

车勋脸上闪过一瞬间的吃惊，随即又无奈地摇摇头，“后来发生了很多事，一忙起来我就没再去过那里了。”

听到这里李承协才发现，车勋的头发长了一点，脸颊瘦了一点，眼睛下方的阴影也更深了一点，整个人透出一点显而易见的疲惫。

“你看起来过得…不太好。”

“的确不太好，”车勋握着李承协的手，拇指无意识地在他掌心里划来划去，“奶奶一月份的时候被下了一次病危，妈妈不久前也因为过度劳累晕倒了一次，比起学校我最近去医院的时间反而更多。”

从某种意义上来讲，人类确实是一种很脆弱的生物。恶魔不会生病，也很难衰老，而这些都是人类无可避免的命运。虽然车勋的语气已经算是十分平淡，但李承协还是能从中听出深深的无力感和担忧。

“那么辛苦的话，为什么不告诉我呢？”

“不是逃走了吗，”哪壶不开提哪壶，车勋向下撇撇嘴角，显然对那天晚上李承协的做法很不满意，“难道现在还要怪我没有召唤你吗？”

面对这样的质问，李承协哑口无言。他真诚地为自己的行为感到后悔与抱歉，但又没学过多少漂亮话，只能捏捏车勋柔软圆润的手指，低下头小声跟他说对不起。

平时高高大大的恶魔缩起来只有那么小一点，李承协头顶上要是有两只小狗耳朵，此时也一定是低低耷拉下来的。车勋见他如此自责又不忍心，抬手捧起李承协的脸，看着他的眼睛说：“没关系啦，其实我有心理准备的。”

什么心理准备？李承协没听懂，疑惑地歪歪头，不存在的小狗耳朵也支楞起来似的。

“虽然直接消失真的很过分，但是我本来也没期待什么的。”

“恶魔和人类不一样，人类会变老会死亡，恶魔哪怕过了上百年也还是一样的容貌。我明明没办法真的陪承酱一辈子，却还要和你约定终生什么的，很自私不是吗？”

“就像奶奶，我以后也会有50岁60岁，也总会有离开这个世界的一天。到时候就只剩承酱自己，没有人再给你弹吉他，没有人再给你削兔子苹果，也没有再和你一起过新年，想一想就好难过。”

“所以承酱会拒绝会逃避，我都能理解，毕竟我本来就在做一件不合理的事情嘛。”

既然不合理，为什么还要做？

嘴比大脑先一步行动，在李承协反应过来之前，他已经问出了口。

“因为我真的真的好喜欢承酱啊，感觉不亲你一下的话，好像连我的20岁都撑不过了。”

人类总是能说会道的，而车勋又似乎在这方面尤其擅长，轻而易举就把李承协的心变成软软的一滩，像蛋挞最中间的一小块。

车勋说的并没有错，恶魔的寿命是人类的几倍不止，所有那些不及他生命长久的东西对他来说都像是写在沙滩上的字，时间的海浪一冲就什么都不剩了。恶魔的一生太长，告别是他们不得不擅长的一项工作，孤独是他们不得不为此付出的代价。

只是如果因为害怕失去就连拥有的机会也放弃，未免有些太过窝囊了。李承协已经做了一回怂包，他不想再做第二次。

可即使把无用的自尊心都丢掉，李承协依旧不知道该怎么开口。告白技巧不属于他的知识领域，李承协挠挠头发又抓抓后颈，半天还是只憋出一句：“那21岁呢？”

“什么21岁？”这回换车勋不解了，他瞪大眼睛看着李承协反问到。

“21岁…不需要亲一亲我才能撑过去吗？”

李承协活了快一个世纪，还是第一次这么紧张，脸和耳朵都又红又热，全部注意力都集中在车勋的两片嘴唇上，生怕对方给出他不想得到的答案。

车勋没有说话，嘴角来回抖动几下终于破功，忍不住笑起来。李承协见他不回答只是笑，以为自己又提了什么莫名其妙的问题，正想着怎么解释时，车勋的手臂突然环上他的脖子，额头抵住他的额头。

“21岁要，22岁也要，以后每一年都要。”

说罢车勋又松开李承协，从地上折下两条长一点的草叶，在自己左手无名指缠一圈，又在李承协左手无名指也缠一圈。

“人类约定终生的时候是要互换戒指的，不过现在没有戒指，就用这个代替吧。”

初春的风送来一点淡淡的花香味，李承协看着他和车勋手上那两玫绿色的“戒指”，心底又泛起他第一次在这里和车勋勾住小指时那种痒痒的感觉。

但是还不够。

李承协伸手捧住车勋的脸，循着他新年夜的记忆，认认真真同车勋又接了一个吻。

“约好了？”

“嗯，约好了。”

直到注定的离别到来之前，都绝对不要再逃跑了。

end.


	4. 番外<尾巴>

恶魔是有尾巴的。  
在进化的过程中，恶魔的翅膀和角都逐渐消失了，虽然平时用不到也可以隐藏起来，但尾巴这一特征确实是被保留了下来。  
从得知这一消息的时刻起，车勋就始终缠着李承协要看他的尾巴，一直到他们在一起快半年，李承协才终于拗不过车勋，乖乖把尾巴变出来给他看。  
黑色的，细长的，末端带着一小块三角形的凸起，没有毛发也没有鳞片，摸起来就和普通的皮肤手感一样。  
车勋对这一人类没有的身体部位新奇到了简直爱不释手的地步，从尾巴根一路捏到尾巴尖。偶尔李承协摆两下尾巴，车勋就像追蝴蝶的猫，视线一刻也不能离开那条灵活的物体。  
尽管没有什么特别的感觉，但尾巴一直被人握在手里的感觉总归是不太自在。李承协被车勋闹了半天，实在是做不到继续不动如山，一把抓住车勋在他身后捣乱的两只手，把人牢牢圈进怀里。  
“别玩了。”  
被制止了也明显看得出不尽兴，车勋反握住李承协的手摇晃两下：“可是我好无聊，陪我做点别的吧。”  
李承协答应的倒是很痛快，只不过车勋觉得，他对这个“别的”的定义好像和自己不太一样。  
他说陪我做点别的，是想李承协陪他看部电影，打局游戏，什么都不干就听他弹会儿吉他也行。  
唯独不应该是现在这样，不应该是在床上晕头转向地接吻，李承协的手也不应该钻进他上衣下摆。  
倒不是说车勋排斥和李承协做这些事情，只是李承协太能折腾，要起来就没完，车勋每次都要花上一个星期才能摆脱腰背酸痛的状态，高领衫也要捂个好几天才能避免被旁人发现身上的痕迹。  
更何况现在还是白天，父母还有几小时就会结束工作回家，即使窗帘全拉上，也依然不能消除车勋内心的羞耻与不安。  
但是火已经点着了，不狠狠烧一把就熄灭的话，似乎谁也不甘心。

干燥温暖的大手从肚脐一路游弋到乳尖，又向下回到小腹，探进车勋的内裤边缘。李承协一边轻轻用牙齿碾着车勋的耳垂，一边伸手从床头柜抽屉里摸出车勋偷藏在最底层的润滑剂，开盖子的动作也比当初车勋第一次教他用这东西的时候熟练了不少。  
恶魔的学习能力很强。  
他们第一次做爱的时候，李承协什么都不懂，只能眼巴巴在一旁等车勋把自己准备好。到现在，李承协已经学会了去找最能让车勋快乐的那个点。  
他的手指比车勋自己的更长一些，也能向里探得更深，更容易就能让车勋咬着嘴唇、颤抖着从鼻腔呻吟出声。  
李承协伏在车勋腿间，一手在后面细致地做着扩张，一手在前面温柔地抚弄车勋的东西，嘴上还不忘了偶尔咬两口对方腿根的软肉。车勋一条腿搭在李承协肩上，手指插进李承协的头发，舒服得眼睛都眯起来。  
虽然启蒙有点晚，但李承协的服务意识倒是相当优秀，一般都会等车勋先射一次自己再开始。但今天车勋惦记着再过不久就要下班的父母，有些着急进行下一步。  
感觉扩张做得差不多了，车勋轻轻推开李承协，翻个身背对他，伏下身子抬起腰，侧过脸露出一只眼睛，姿势像极了求欢的猫。

“别弄了，进来吧。”  
饱满得恰到好处的臀，细而有韧劲的腰，再往下是弓起的脊背，曲线的终点是通红的耳朵尖和眼尾。  
其实车勋不太喜欢这样的姿势，看不到李承协的脸让他有点缺乏安全感。但他知道李承协喜欢，这样的角度视觉效果最特别，喜欢追求刺激的恶魔对此是没有抵抗力的。  
李承协没坐过过山车，但他总觉得从车勋洁白的背上滑下去失重感好像会更强，带着一点虚拟的眩晕，李承协用胸膛贴上车勋光裸的皮肤，把自己慢慢地送进又湿又热的入口。  
过程并不轻松，车勋紧紧攥着床单把脸埋进枕头，喉结来回地咕咕滚动，漏出几声难耐的轻哼。李承协进入得越慢，内壁被撑开的感觉就越清晰。 满涨的感觉愉悦又煎熬，仅仅是整根吞下李承协的性器，车勋就已经觉得自己累得要虚脱。  
可偏偏恶魔没有多少体谅之心，李承协的手臂穿过车勋的胸口和腹部，托着他的上半身直起来，使得车勋整个人都坐在了他身上。  
原本就进得深的头部又借着重力往里挤进去一点，李承协最清楚这样能直直顶在车勋的敏感点上，能软掉他的腰，撬开他的嘴。  
突然失去了支点的手没地方可去，车勋在空气中胡乱抓两下，最终还是握住了李承协环着他身体的手腕。身后被顶着的地方太要命，麻酥酥的电流沿着尾椎传到脑后，车勋控制不住地呜呜哭起来，呜咽声又在下一秒被李承协狠狠撞碎，只得放任对方对他予取予求。

如果说要问车勋在和李承协交往的过程中学到最多的是什么，他可能会说永远不要低估恶魔这一生物的坏心眼程度。只可惜车勋自己也常常忘记这一点，所以才总会等到被捉弄时才惊慌失措地应对不上来。  
就比如现在，直到身后传来陌生的触感，车勋才反应过来自己又被李承协摆了一道。

脆弱的小口单是含住那根大小可观的东西就足够辛苦了，怎么可以还想再把尾巴也塞进去呢？

感受到尾巴末端在他股间来回探索时，车勋吓得想逃，奈何李承协把他箍得牢牢的，甚至还变本加厉地用舌头勾住他摇摇晃晃的耳饰，喘着气在耳朵边上问他：“不是很喜欢尾巴的吗？”  
细小的尾巴尖已经没入了一小截，意识到自己先前闯了大祸的车勋出于害怕哭得更厉害，肠肉也无意识地绞紧，反倒夹得李承协动也动不了。  
“唔…”眼泪打湿又长又密的睫毛，车勋扭过头，讨好似的用鼻尖去蹭李承协的脸颊，语气既像撒娇又像求饶，“我知道错了，不放进去不行吗…”  
本来李承协也只是想恶作剧逗逗车勋，没打算真的把尾巴伸进去。再加上小猫受惊的样子实在是可怜又可爱，李承协也不忍心再吓唬他，从善如流地收回尾巴，转而缠在了车勋的大腿根上。  
瓷白的皮肤上绕着两圈墨黑，视觉冲击强烈得有些过分。李承协看了莫名心情大好，他吻上车勋后颈凸起的椎骨，每一下都又准又狠地顶在那一点上。  
张大嘴呼吸好像也无法摄入充分的氧气，车勋的头脑被快感烧成一团浆糊，嘴里更是乱七八糟地叫了一堆。身前的翘起颤巍巍地吐出一点白浊的液体，李承协简单抚慰两下，车勋就蜷起脚趾射了他满手。  
一口咬上眼前光洁的肩膀，李承协终于也最后一下撞进车勋身体里，尽数交待在湿软的甬道内部。射完也不肯拔出来，李承协就这么堵着红肿的小口，反而伸手去摸车勋微微鼓起的小腹，隔着皮肉和内脏来感知自己的存在。

李承协就着胸膛贴后背的姿势揽着车勋侧躺下，双方都是一身汗，可又谁也不想动。  
见李承协还留在里面不肯退出去，车勋用手肘戳他两下，换来的却是更紧的拥抱。不仅如此，李承协又把脸埋进车勋的颈窝，长腿也搭上来，尾巴堪堪在车勋腰上环了一圈，活像只赖皮的大型犬。  
“今天只能做一次。”趁爸妈回来前还要洗澡换床单，车勋平复下呼吸，拍拍李承协圈着自己的胳膊，示意他松开。  
“就再待一会儿。” 瓮瓮的声音飘进车勋的耳朵，李承协略短的发茬扎得他发痒。  
一般李承协不会露出这副粘人的模样，除了在犯错后讨车勋原谅的时候。车勋知道李承协是觉得刚刚用尾巴捉弄自己有些过分，这是在希望他不要生气。  
车勋伸手去摸缠在自己腰上的恶魔尾巴，哄小孩一样对李承协说：“不生你的气，起来吧。”  
得到赦免的李承协抬起头，将下巴搁在车勋肩膀上，声音哑哑的，但是语气里有一点难以掩藏的兴奋，“那下次还要给你看尾巴吗？”  
…下次？  
恶魔毕竟难以熟练掌握人类的话术，李承协就算拐着弯说话车勋也能一下子摸透他的意图，无非就是喜欢用尾巴缠着他、下次还想用尾巴缠着他。  
姿势限制了车勋的动作，他轻笑两声勾勾手指，要李承协把耳朵凑过来听他说话。

“下次，让你把尾巴放进去好不好？”


End file.
